1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to shaft seals for use in rotary, reciprocating, and static applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Shaft seals generally include a seal that extends around a shaft and prevents the passage of lubricant from a relatively high pressure area on a first side of the seal to a relatively low pressure area on a second side of the seal. In some embodiments, these seals are energized by circular springs to provide energized force to the seal to keep the seal in contact with the rotating or reciprocating shaft.